The field of the invention is electrical fixtures, and especially the overhead mounting of lighting fixtures, fans, and the like.
The installation of a conventional ceiling fan or pendant ceiling lamp is a difficult task for a single installer. To install a conventional ceiling fan, the fan is lifted to just below an electrical junction box set into the ceiling, and is held there while connecting the fan wires to the electrical supply wires. After the electrical connection is finished, the fan is lifted further to place the fan bell over the junction box and held in that position while the fan is attached to the box or a ceiling hanger in some manner, typically with screws or bolts. The combined operation takes several minutes and usually requires two persons, one to lift and hold the fan and the other to make the wire and screw connections.
The current invention is a quick connect device for hanging fans, lighting fixtures, and the like. A horizontal sliding connector is provided between the ceiling box and the electrical fixture. The sliding connector takes the weight of the fixture as it is inserted, which can be done by one person. The electrical connections are established by a plug-and-receptacle connector positioned to engage automatically as the sliding connector slides into place. The fan bell or canopy is then raised into position, covering and securing the sliding connector. Thus, the installer never needs to support the weight of the ceiling fixture while working on screw or wire connections.
One aspect of the invention provides a quick connect device for suspended electrical devices, comprising first and second support members. The first support member defines a channel, and has within it a first electrical connector. The second support member is dimensioned to slide along and be guided by the channel into a position mating with the first support member, and bears a second electrical connector. The first and second connectors are so positioned as to mate when the second support member is slid into mating position. One of the support members is adapted to be attached to and supported by an electrical ceiling box, and the other support member is adapted to be attached to and support an electrical device.
Another aspect of the invention provides a ceiling mountable electrical device. A first mounting member is adapted to be attached to and to project from a ceiling. A second mounting member is attached to the device. One of the first and second members defines a channel into which the other can slide. The mounting members are arranged to mate by horizontal sliding movement of the device and the second mounting member when the first mounting member is attached to a ceiling. First and second electrical connectors are provided on the first and second mounting members. The first electrical connector is adapted to be connected to an electrical supply in the ceiling and the second electrical connector is electrically connected to the device. The electrical connectors are positioned to be in the channel and to mate when the first and second mounting members mate. The device can be electrically and mechanically attached to the ceiling by a single horizontal sliding movement.
As can be seen from the description and Figures contained herein, hanging a fan or lighting fixture, particularly a heavy one, can be rendered a simple task using the quick connect device of this application.